


Taking Ownership

by Lokesenna



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/pseuds/Lokesenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Logan takes matters into his own hands... Charles is his, now.</p><p>*</p><p>"Come on, Chuck." Logan gripped the slim hips tighter, stroking that pert ass with his thumbs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Ownership

    "Come on, Chuck." Logan gripped the slim hips tighter, stroking that pert ass with his thumbs, stroking some more when goosebumps chased his touches in such a way that suggested the stroking was welcome. Hell if Charles gave any other indication of what worked and what didn't… but the hand the Wolverine snaked around every now and then to check kept finding him hard, so he kept going.

 

    Took almost two years for him to realize how profoundly fucked up Charles Xavier was – for someone so very used to delving into other people’s minds, Charles was blandly opaque when it came to his own – but it took less than two minutes in that plane to nail down the vibe between the Professor and Magneto, and less than two seconds after that to suss out what happened before Cuba. Cheap beer and a cigar wasn't going to cut it this time, so he raised the stakes. Exponentially. And while Charles stayed as surreptitious as ever, turned out he wasn't nearly so impenetrable as he seemed.

 

    His own breath sounded hoarse in his throat and inside his head. Charles' words were a wan, hoarse echo in his mind, what he'd said after Logan found him again, after the Wolverine walked back into the mansion and offered a blowjob the way he'd been offered a drink…  _"Believe me, my friend… I'm a lot more than you want to handle."_  It hadn't been a challenge, it had been the bleakest statement Logan had heard since Washington.

 

    Yeah, not thinking about that now.  _"But…,"_  Charles had said.  _"Even though I won't return the blowjob, if you want to fuck me, knock yourself out."_  Logan fucked him harder, drilling into the shock-resistance of hard frame and the yielding softness of his ass, and leaned forward to get his hand down around the Professor’s balls, to get into Charles' space. To get in his face from behind. To get as far into his head as sound could carry him. Instead of straining away, Charles pushed against the wall, muscle cording all up and down his arms, and shoved back hard onto Logan's cock, a sudden slide of tight friction. Logan laid his mouth against the side of Charles' priceless, legendary head, breathed his harsh, hoarse breaths into his fellow mutant’s ear.

 

    "I know I'm not your first choice, Chuck," he said, low and harsh and tender, right into Charles' brain. "I know he's gone. We got him back for the mission, not for you, and he didn't stay, and he ain't comin' back again anytime soon… but I'm here. I'm here, sunshine." He thrust deep and held there, cupping Charles' balls, stroking. Stroking more when the tightening sac and spasming ass told him he'd found the trick of bringing Charles off – to push into him hard and deep, and take him by the balls, and stroke gently, as if you loved him. "So you’re gonna come for me from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved Xavierine for a while, I very much want to write something longer, just still looking for a plot. I'm not even sure if this ship has a proper audience, but my ships are rarely popular. 
> 
> Still adore these two, though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
